It is increasingly recognised that water is an important resource that should be used sparingly. However, large quantities of water are still wasted. For example, in a domestic residence used bath water is classed as “waste water” and discharged to sewer even though it may only be lightly soiled.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to address at least one disadvantage associated with the prior art whether discussed herein or otherwise.